Characters
Intro As of 03/04/18, there are 1529 cards split into 28 Clans. Four new cards are released every two weeks, on Friday. * The latest New-Blood cards were released on 30/03/18 and are here: Automaton, Dollum, Poe, Scarlacc * The latest event card (or just not New-Blood) is Dr Web Ld. * The next New-Bloods should arrive on 13/04/18. Certain cards, such as legendaries (GhosTown's Wild Holiday Ld) are released on random dates, usually shortly after the release of their clan (except a clan's second legendary card, for example Nightmare's Bapho Ld was released years after the clan's debut). Event cards (like Oriold) release during special occasions without much warning ahead of time bee being released as New Bloods later. Every year, around Christmas time, a Noel version of a card appears (such as Lucky Noel), offering either the same stats and Ability or slight variations on the card. There is also a yearly event where a female card is chosen by players as Miss Clint City the year ( example Miss Sloane). The Collection (all the cards a player owns) is divided into 5 categories: # [[Collector|'Collector']]' '''cards are 111 characters who are no longer distributed in Packs. # 'Mythic cards are 10 characters who are the 'Collectors of Collectors', given such a title because of lore-related events (often in the Urban Rivals comics). # '''Legendary cards are 52 characters who are only available through limited-time-missions and certain events. # [[Leader|'Leaders']]''' '''are a specific clan of 15 characters who are given to the player at certain levels. # '''Normal '''cards represent the other 1340 characters, who are available in Packs (Subdivided into Common, Uncommon and Rare)includes event cards like the Noel and Miss renditions, who are [[Common] regardless of the original card's rarity]. All cards can be obtained on the Market in exchange for Clintz (except legendaries). A * A Award Cr * Aamir * Aaron * Aaxolotl * Abey * Absolem * Ace * Acid DC * Adam Quartz * Adele * Adler * Aegis * Agnes * Agustino * Ahkab * Ahseya * Aigwon * Aigwon Noel * Aisha * Akendram * Akiko * Aktara * Aldebaran Cr * Aldo * Alec Mt * Aleister * Alexandrea * Alexei * Alice * Allan * Allison * Al-Lycs * Alpha Dregn * Al Safra * Amanie * Ambre * Ambrose Cr * Amelia * Amiral Coco * Amiral Py Cr * Amy * Anakrohm * Andsom * Andy Ld * Angelina * Angelo * Angie * Angora * Anibal * Aniki * Anita * Anna * Annie * Annuqa * Antoine * Antoinette * Anton * Araaknat * Arantxa * Arawaka * Archibald * Archie * Archimedes * Ardwizz * Argos * Arkn * Arlene * Armand * Armanda Cr * Arms * ARN 2000 * Arnie * Arno * Artax * Arturo * Artus * Ash * Ashigaru * Ashikaze Ld * Ashiko * Ashley * Askai * Asporov * Astrid * Ataoualpet * Aurelia * Aurora * Automaton * Aviria Ld * Avola * Ax Battler * Ayah * Aylen * Ayzkub * Azel * Azgroth B * B Ball * B Bazooka * B16 Sestra * Baba * Babe * Baby Q * Baka * Bakko * Bakuta Ld * Baldovino * Balorg * Bambino * Bankee Cr * Bapho Ld * Barbacoatl * Barden * Bartholomew * Baxter * BB Cool G * Beauregard * Beck - Nena * Beeboy Cr * Beef Cr * Beetenka * Behemoth * Belgosi * Bella Ld * Belladone * Belle * Belly Buster * Belmundo * Beltran Cr * Ben * Bengal * Benicio * Bennie * Benson * Berghart * Bernie * Berserkgirl * Berserkgirl Cr * Bertha * Betelgeuse * Betty * Beverly * Bhudd * Bianca * Bikini Joe Ld * Bill * Billy Bob * Bishop * Blaaster Cr * Blaine * Blast * Blidgey * Blink * Bloodh Cr * Bob Joby * Bobby * Bodenpower * Bogdan * Bones * Bonnie Ld * Boohma * Boomba * Boomer * Boomstock * Boris Cr * Borss * Bose * Boyle * Bragh * Brampah * Brampah Noel * Brandon * Bree * Brianna * Bridge * Bridget * Bristone * Brittany * Brody * Brok * Bros * Bruce * Bruno * Brutox * Brutus * Bryan * Buba * Bubbles * Bublgmm * Buck * Buckler * Buddy * Bunny * Buga Baga Ld * Burdock * Burger * Burt * Burton * Butch * Butcher Braxton * Byron C * C0re * C Beast * C Blade * C Dusk * C Porkks * C Wing * C-Arib * Caciope * Caelus Cr * Caesar * Cage Troy * Caiman Kade * Calamity * Callie * Calliope * Campbell * Candice * Candy Jack * Cannibal Jo Cr * Capri * Captain Rescue * Cardigan * Carlito * Carlos * Carmen * Carmine * Caroline * Carrie * Carter * Cassandra * Cassio Cr * Cell * Cerebrah * Cesare * Chad Bread Cr * Chan * Charlie * Chasey * Cheep * Chel * Cherry * Chiara Cr * Chikko Cr * Chill * Chip * Chiro * Chloe * Chlora * Choko * Chopper Ld * Christelle * Christopher * Chwing * Cindy * Clara * Clarice * Cleo * Cletus * Cley * Cliff * Clifd * Clive * Clover * Clover Noel * Coby * Coleridge * Colin * Comanche * Consuelo * Copper Cr * Coraille * Cornelia * Cornelius * Corrina * Cortez * Corvus * Cosmos * Craho * Crassus * Crazy Carlo * Crazy Legs * Cristalys * Crowen * Crunchy * Crystal * Curie * Curlix * Curtiss * Cutey * Cyan * Cyb Lhia * Cyb Yose * Cybil D * D4 Funk * Dacha Macha * Dacote * Daddy Jones * Dagg Cr * Dagouba * Dakota * Dalhia Cr * Dallas * Damian * Dan * Danae * Daniela * Dante * Dao Wang * Daphne * Daqun * Darling * Darril * Darth * Dash * Dashiell * Dashra * Daussone * Dave * Davina * Davis * Dawn * Dayton * De Couture * De4th Ld * Deadeye * Deaf Blake * Dean * Death Adder * Death Wing * Deborah * Deea * Deebler * Delta * Denise * Derby Queen * Desmond * Devil Dog * Diana * Dianzi * Diego Cr * Dieter * Digging Bill * Ditha * Dixie * Dizzy Vulture * Diyo Cr * DJ Korps * DJ Korr Cr * DJ LBerto * Djengo * Djet * Dobbs Ld * Doc Ollie * Dokuja Ld * Dollum * Dolly Cr * Dolores Boss * Don * Donald * Donnie * Dookor * Dorian * Dorothy * Doug Snop * Douglas * Dounia Cr * Dr Alma * Dr Copernica Cr * Dr Elisa * Dr Ergo * Dr Falkenstein * Dr Norton Cr * Dr Saw * Dr Six * Dr Van Wesel Ld * Dr Web Ld * Dragan Cr * Dragomir * Draheera * Drak * Drake * Drakorah Cr * Dreadlash * Dreen * Dregn Cr * Drorb * Drummond * Duchess * Dud Z * Dudley Ld * Dugan * Duke * Dustyn * Dwain Cr * Dwan * Dyan * Dylan E * Eadh * Earl * Easter * Ector * Ed 12 * Ed 13 * Edd Cr * Eddie Cr * Eduardo * Edwin * Eebiza * Effie * Eggman * Eklore * El Chiquito * El Divino * El Factor * El Gascaro * El Gringo * El Jaguar * El Kaktus * El Kuzco * El Mariachi * El Matador * El Mercurio * El Nazca * El Papa Gallo * El Parasito * El Tortillo * El Zombino * Elea * Eleanore * Eliska * Elixir * Elke * Ella * Ellie * Elliott * Elly Mae * Elmer * Eloxia * Elvira * Elvis * Elya Cr * Embolt * Emeth Cr * Emma * Endo * Endora * Ennio * Enzo * Erika * Eris * Ernst * Erpeto * Erzsebet * Esmeralda * Essie * Estalt * Esther * Ethane * Eugene * Eve * Excess Ld * Eyrik * Eyrton F * Fabio * Fairbanks * Faiza * Fanny * Farman * Fast Johnny * Fastbender * Feelyn * Fei * Felicia * Fhtagn Ld * Ficcanaso * Fiddler * Fifty * Figaro * Filomena * Fischer * Fisty Cent * Fixit * Fizzle * Flanagan * Flavio Cr * Flea * Flesh Pimp * Fletcher * Flinch * Flint * Flo Cr * Flood Ed * Flora * Florida Jane * Floyd * Flush * Flux * Flyer * Fomalhaut Ld * Fonzie * Ford * Fork Joe * Forjoten Ld * Frank * Frankie Hi * Fraser * Frida * Friskah * Frogo * Fudge * Fuerza Ciega * Futoshi Ld * Fuzz * Fuzzy June G * Gabrielle * Gaia * Gaia Noel * Gail Ld * Galactea * Galen * [[Galileo]] * Ganx * Garrik * Gary * Gastroboy * Gatline * Gats * Gatuchica * Gea * Gemini * Gemmz * General Cr * Geo * Geoffrey * George * Gerald * Gertjan * Gertrud * Geuner Cr * Gheistling * Ghenom * Ghoonbones * Ghoub * Ghumbo * Giacomo * Gianfranco * Gibson * Gil Cr * Gina Glitt * Ginger * Ginnifer * Giovanni * Glenn * Globumm Cr * Glorg * Glosh * Glover * Goldie * Golrock * Gonzo * Gordon * Gorgon * Gork * Goure * Grace * Gradymag * Graff * GraksmxxT Cr * Gran Vista * Granny May * Graven * Gray * Graziella * Greem Cr * Greendy * Greesh * Greow * Gretchen * Griezzo * Grouchy * Gruber * Grudj Cr * Gudvibz * Guiliug * Guillotinette * Gum * Guru Cr * Gus * Gus Rope * Gwen * Gyro H * Haaken * Hachi * Hakunak * Hal Gladius * Halley * Hammer * Hammerlock * Hans Spinner * Harleen * Harmonia * Harold * Harrow Ld * Harvey * Hattori * Havok * Hawk * Hawkins Cr * Hawkins Noel * Hax * Haze * Heartnett * Hector * Heegrn Cr * Hefty * Heitachi * Hel * Hemdall * Hemera * Hendz * Henry * Hercule * Herman * Hermosa * Hikiyousan * Hilly Billy * Hindelga * Hoffman * Holly * Hopper Ld * Houtay * Hriger * Hubert * Hugo * Hula * Hundun * Hurry Cody * Hydraereva * Hystrix I * Icaro * Ice Jim * Ichiko * Ielena * Igniss * Igor * Iguan * Iguana Samson * Impera Sloane * Incubus * Ingsthra * Irene * Iris Morana * Ironfield * IronJaw * Irwigo * Isatis * Ivana * Ivy * Izsobahd J * Jackie Cr * Jakson * Jalil * James * Jane Ramba Cr * Janice * Janine * Jarez * Jasmine * Jason * Jautya * Jaxx Ld * Jay * Jayzel * Jean * Jeena * Jeeves * Jeff * Jeffrey * Jenny * Jeremy François * Jerry * Jessica * Jessie * Jeto * Jeyn * Jezebel * Jigi * Jim Cr * Jimmy * Jiro * Joana * Joao * Jody * John * John Doom * John O Clock * Jonas * Jordygn * Jose Star * Josephine * Josh * Joy * Judge Lynch * Judge Scare * Juicy Lord * Julia * July * June K * K Cube * Kaboom * Kagura * Kalder * Kalindra Cr * Kalumet * Kamakura * Kamekun * Kang * Karen * Karl * Karmov * Karnor Ved * Karrion * Katan * Kati * Katja * Katrina * Katsuhkay * Kawamashi Cr * Kawan * Kazayan * Keanew * Keile * Keitha * Kenjy * Kenjy Noel * Kenny Mt * Kent * Kephren * Kerozinn Cr * Kerry * Kersten * Kevin * Kevlaer * Khaali * Khann * Kharl * Kiki * Kiki Cr * Kimba * Kimberley * Kinichaw Cr * Kinjo * Kirk * Kit-E * Klaus * Klawz * Klimpt * Kluwn * Kobalth * Kolos Cr * Kommandon Ld * Kompact * Konrad * Kora Mail Ld * Koshiro * Kostner * Kougloff * Kousto * Krash * Krazan Ld * Kreen Cr * Kreenk Ld * Kristen Dust * Kristin * Krompah * Kronnen * Kruger * Krung * Ksendra * Kuai Liang * Kuei * Kurishen Sensei * Kurt * Kusuri * Kyle * Kylorenne L * L Lace01 * La Bestia * La Calavera * La Cobra * La Iguana * La Salerosa * Lacasse * Lady * Laetitia * La Fleur * La Garra * Lagertha * Lakit * Lamar Cr * Lance * Langoustina * Langren * Lao Cr * Lara Hate * Larry * Laura * Laurens * Lea * Lear Barduh * Lee Long * Lee Moon * Leela * Lehane * Lehrg * Leila * Leliana * Lena * Lennard * Lennox * Lenora * Leo * Leone * Leopold * Leviatonn * Lewis * Liam * Lianah Ld * Lihoi Chun * Lil Jey * Lilith * Lilly * Lilou * Lin Bee Cr * Lin Xia * Linda * Lindsey * Linkos Ld * Lino Borsa * Liona * Liu * Lizbeth Cr * Lizzy * Loan * Lobezna * Lobo * Locke * Logan * Lois Ld * Lola * Lola Noel * Lolly * Loma Noju * Loocio * Lord Oon Ld * Lorea * Lorenzo * Loretta * Lorna * Lost Hog Cr * Lothar * Lou * Louise * Lovhak * Lowki * Luba * Lucas * Lucia * Lucky * Lucky Noel * Lucy * Ludmilla * Ludwig * Luis * Luke * Lulabee Cr * Lumber Jack * Lumia * Lunatik * Lydia * Lyse Teria Cr M * Maa-IA * Maamoon * Maana Cercei * Maazk * Mac Hen * Maciej * Macumba * Madabook * Madelone * Maeva * Magda * Magenta * Magistrado Ld * Magnar * Magnolia * Mago * Mahimatah * Malia * Malicia * Mallory * Malmoth * Mama Killa * Mandrak * Mandy * Manfred * Mango * Manon Cr * Mantiz * Marco Cr * Marina * Mario * Marjory * Mark * Markus * Marlin * Marlysa Cr * Marshal Cr * Martha * Marty * Marzo * Masamu * Massiv * Matilda * Matriochka * Matthew * Maurice * Mawpin * Maximus * Mayhem * MC Decay * McLain * MC Leroy * McArthur * McLayton * McNeal * Mechakolos Cr * Mefisto * Meg * Melanie * Melinda * Melissa Cr * Melluzine * Melody * Melvin * Meow * Mercury * Meredith * Meroo * Methane * Meyen * Michael * Michel * Mickey T * Miho * Mikaal * Miken Moose * Mikki * Mildred * Milena * Milovan * Miloz * Milton * Mim * Mimmo * Mina * Mindy * Minerva * Mini Mosu * Mini Mund * Mira * Miranda * Misery * Missandei * Miss Chloe * Miss Derby Queen * Miss Jessie * Miss Jigi * Miss Lizbeth * Miss Lulabee * Miss Ming * Miss Nova * Miss Pandora * Miss Sloane * Miss Stella * Miss Twice Cr * Miss Xingshu * Mister Pollo * Mitch * Miyo * Mjollnirah * Mo DiFalco * Moai * Moegura * Mojita * Mojo * Mok * Mokra * Molder * Molly * Molusko * Mona Cr * Morgan * Morgane * Morlha * Moro * Morphun * Morrigan * Mort Bax * Mortenzen * Moses * Mottah * Mr Big Duke * Mr Dark * Mou * Mudster * Muller * Mulligan * Muntendon * Murphy * Murray * Muze * Myke * Mylka N * Na Boh * Nabrissa * Naele * Naginata * Nahema * Nahi Cr * Nahomi * Naja Ld * Nakata * Naliah * Nameko * Nanastasia * Nancy * Nannah * Nanook * Narendra * Nastanovix * Nata * Natasha * Nathan * Natrang * Nausicaa * Navi * Naykee * NDololo Cr * Nebula * Nega D Ld * Negodz * Neil * Nekron * Nekurenbo * Nellie * Neloe * Nemo Mt * Nereus * Nerfeniti * Nero * Newell * Nexus * Ngrath * Niki * Nimestiec * Nina * Ninja Nyne * Niqiloda * Nistarok * Niva * No Nam * Nobrocybix * Nobrodroid * Noctezuma * Noctezumama * Noctezupapa * Noemi * Noland * Noodile Cr * Noon Steevens * Norma * Norman * Nova * Numar * Nunavik * Nyema * Nympheea O * Oakley * Octana * Oda Helpah * Odile * Oflgn * Ogoun Kyu * Ojibway * Olga * Olga Noel * Ombre Cr * Omega Dregn * Ongh Cr * Onik * Onnah * Onyx * Oogway * Oon Cr * Oon Noel * Oraya * Oren * Orenichi * Orfeo * Oriold * Orka * Orlando * Orlok * Oryon * Oscar * Oshitsune * Otakool * Otome * Ottavia * Otto * Owen * Oxana * Oxen * Oxo * Oyoh * Ozzy P * Pa Mei * Padre Frollo * Page Cr * Pallack * Palmer * Pam * Pan * Pandagran * Pandora * Paolo * Parmabarb * Pastor * Pavel * Pearl * Pedro * Peeler * Pegh * Pericles Cr * Perle * Pesth * Peter * Petit Coq * Petra * Pharah * Phillips * Phoebe * Phonos Cr * Phyllis * Pierce * Pieter * Pietro * Pillzinator * Pilzken * Pino * Piotr * Pl4gue Ld * Platinum * Platoona * Plunk * Poe * Poppy Mary * Poppy Mary Noel * Porah * Powaqa * Pr Balthazar * Pr Cushing Cr * Pr Hartnell * Pr Hide * Pr Priest * Pr Vronkxxt * Praxie * Predtr Ld * Prince Jr * Proffer Man * Psylo * Pudge * Puff * Pulsar * Pyro * Python Q * Qorah * Quaack * Quasichoco * Qubik * Quetzal * Quinn * Quinzel R * Raam * Rad * Radek * Raeth * Rage * Rahanpah * Rahi Sledon * Rahmzay * Rakhan * Ralph * Ramar * Ramath * Randal * Randy * Ranesh * Raoul * Rapau * Raquel * Raser Ld * Raskal * Rass * Rass Cr * Ratanah Mt * Ratchek * Rattle * Ravebot * Raven * Ray * Razor * Rebecca * Redra * Reef * Reeplay * Reeve * Regina * Rei * Reine Cr * Rekt Ld * Rekved * Revok * Rex Sweig * Rey Mono * Rhed Cr * Rhody * Rhyno * Ricardo * Rick * Rico * Robb Cr * Robert Cobb * Robin * Rocket * Rockwall * Roderick * Rodney * Roger * Rolph * Romana * Ronald * Rosa * Rosen * Rowdy Cr * Roxie * Rubie * Rudy * Rueda Buena * Ruru * Russel * Rust * Ryuichi * Ryujin S * Sabia * Sabotage * Sabrina * Saddy * Sah Brinak * Saho * Sai San * Sakazuki * Saki * Sakura Cr * Salsa * Saltsberg * Sam * Samantha * Samia * Sammy * Sando * Sandro Cr * Sandy * Sarah * Sargh * Sasha * Sasl Lovelace * Sayura * Scar * Scarlacc * Scarlett Cr * Scarol * Schluck * Schredder * Schumi * Schwarz * Scoler * Scooty * Scopica * Scott Ld * Scotty * Scubb * Scylla * Sean East * Sekutor * Seldnor Cr * Selene * Selina * Selma * Selsya Cr * Sentenza * Sentogan * Sephora * Sequoyah * Sera M1 * Serena * Serleena * Seth * Sferik * Shaakarti Cr * Shaker * Shakra * Shann Cr * Shao Xue * Sharon * Shaun * Shawoman Cr * Shayna * Shazam * Sheitane * Sheryl * Shifou * Shinobi * Shirley * Shizawa * Shogunn * Sight Ld * Sigma Cr * Sigmund Cr * Sigurd * Silvano * Simeon * Simon * Sir Barks * Sir Geralt * Sir Lambda * Sireen * Skiner * Skinny Bob Ld * Skipper * SkrumxxT * Skullface Cr * Skyler * Slayer * Sleam * Sledg Cr * Sliman * Slopsh * Slyde Cr * Smith * Smokey Mt * Snorkar * Snowflake * Sobek * Sol Hona * Solomon * Somba * Sopiket * Soushee * Space Hans Ld * Spade * Sparkle * SpartaK * Spiaghi Cr * Spidee * Splata Cr * Sprinter * Spudd * Spycee * Spyke Cr * St4rve Ld * Stacey * Stalfhaust * Stand * Stanly * Star Prince * Stella * Stenmark * Steve * Steven Dan * Stiko * Sting * Stompah * Stoneheart * Stooge * Streex * Strigoi * Striker Cr * Strygia * Strynge * Sue * Sukareto * Sum Sam Cr * Sunder * Sung Tsu * Sunnygoat * Suqi * Surstorming * Suzie * Svelthlana * Svirxneblin * Swidz Cr * Syd Noze * Sydney * Sylth Cr * Sylvia Ld T * T Gaank * T-We-1 * T47 * Tabasco Fire * Tafa * Taham * Taigo * Taljion * Tameshi * Tamy * Tanaereva Cr * Tania * Tank * Tannen * Tanner * Tara * Tariel * Tasty Tast * Tatane * Taylor * Tekumman * Tenac * Tengu * Terry Cr * Tessa Cr * Thaumaturge Cr * The Rocktana * Thomson * Thomy * Thormund * Thorpah Cr * Tihmpah * Timanov * Timber * Timmy * Tina * Tino * Tio * Titsouk * Titus * Tiwi Ld * Tobbie * Todd * Tolliver * Tomas * Tomoe * Toorg * Toris * Tormentah * Toro Cr * Tortuga * Trash * Travis Ld * Treeman * Tremorh * Trey * TrinmkkT * Triton * Trixie * Troompah * Tshern * Tsubame * Tsuka * Tuck * Tuco * Tula * Tunned * Twyh * Tyd * Tyler * Tyris Flare U * Uchtul Cr * Ulawele * Ulrich * Uma * Unagi * Uranus * Ursula * Urubu * Uuber * Uxoh V * Valentina Ld * Valhala * Valter Bianco * Van Heckton * Vanish * Vansaar * Varoslav * Vassili * Veccio * Veenyle Cr * Vektor * Venus * Vera * Vermaire * Vermyn N * Veronica * Vholt * Vickie Cr * Victor * Victor Van Dort * Victoria * Vince * Vinny * Violet * Virginia * Vito * Vivian * Vixen Cr * Vladimir * Vryer * VX Nembus W * W4r Ld * Wagner * Wakai * Waldegrin * Walden * Walker * Walkie * Waller * Wanda * Ward Hg * Wardog * Wardom * Warren * Wave Ld * Wayne Stark * Wee Lee * Weifang * Wendel * Wendy * Wesley * Westwood * Wheeler * Wild Holiday Ld * Wilde * Wilhem * William * Willow * Willy * Wilo Ld * Windy Mor * Windzy * Winifred * Winston * Wolf * Wolfgang * Wonald * Wonder Lana * WoodXsxt * Wooly * Wurmhol * Wu Tong * Wyre X * X-0DUS * Xantiax Robb Cr * Xia Leming * XIII * Xingshu * XU-B0t * XU-Kr4ng * XU52 Y * Yaman * Yayoi Cr * Ylati * Ymirah Cr * Yodd * Yolow * Yomi Ld * Yookie * Yoshida * Yu Mei * Yumi * Yusuke Z * Z3r0 D34d * Zack * Zapatino * Zaria * Zatman Cr * Zaveli * Zbuz * Zdrone * Zeke * Zera * Zhang * Zhu Tang * Zigal * Zinfrid * Zis * Zlabal * Zlatar Cr * Zodiack * Zoe * Zoid * Zoltan * Zornado * ZRobbie Cr * Zulu Category:GHEIST Category:Pussycats Category:Montana Category:Females Category:Skeelz Category:Fang Pi Clang Category:La Junta Category:Leader Category:Sentinel Category:Nightmare Category:Uppers Category:Piranas Category:Rescue Category:Roots Category:Sakrohm Category:Berzerk Category:Freaks Category:All Stars Category:Bangers Category:Frozn Category:Huracan Category:Ulu Watu Category:Jungo Category:Riots Category:Junkz Category:Vortex Category:Rebirth Category:LD Category:Collector Category:GhosTown Category:Mythic Category:Cr